


Mine

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, public first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: With the TARDIS stuck under the rubble of a collapsed building, our favorite Trio decides to pass the time by going to a fancy ball/celebration feast. The only problem is that one of the Royal family has no qualms with insulting a member of our trio, while planning the seduction of another in the same sentence. Jealousy is sometimes a necessity, especially if it means the one you want loves you too





	Mine

“One more dance, Rosie. Come on!” Jack pulled on Rose’s arm, trying to drag her back out onto the dance floor that was packed with the celebration for them saving the planet from an invasion of genocidal crab people. Sticking around wasn’t usually their M.O., but the TARDIS was still being extracted from the collapsed warehouse. So, reluctantly, the Doctor had agreed to not only stick around, but attend the feast the Emperor had planned on throwing anyways.    
  
“I need to catch my breath, ‘nd get a drink.” reflexively, Rose found her eyes scanning the crowd for the Doctor. She’d lost sight of him after Jack had dragged her away from the dessert table to dance about half an hour before. She spotted him standing next to the crown prince and some black haired woman, chatting animatedly despite how his dark trousers and well worn leather jacket clashed with the colorful array of finer wear around him. “Besides, I think that gentleman has been eyeballing you since we started.” She nodded to the teal haired nobleman off to the side whose neon pink eyes were glommed onto Jack’s bum. Not that Rose could blame him, because Jack’s bum was absolutely delicious to look at.    
  
She was a healthy young woman so she’d hardly missed that Jack Harkness looked like a Disney prince come to life, so she’d had no shame in admiring him in his various stages of undress, and once seeing him stark naked as he ran through a hospital as a diversion. However, taking the time to admire how he was almost a perfect specimen of a human male was as far as it went. Rose had absolutely no interest in Jack, despite his many invitations. Her heart was so far gone for the Doctor that she’d found it impossible to be actually attracted to anyone else.    
  
“Translation, you’re gonna go stand by the wine table and silently drool over the Doctor.” Jack laughed, reaching behind her to tug one of the waves in her hair. “Just jump him already. You two are so in love even the TARDIS is sick of the tension.” Rose snorted at his words, about to refute that there was absolutely no way the Doctor had romantic feelings for her. “Don’t even start, Rosie. You didn’t see his face when you walked in wearing this dress, or when you stagger into the console room half asleep in your jammies, or when you kiss his cheek and stumble off to bed.” She rolled her eyes, because he was misreading the signs. “And you definitely don’t see the daggers he shoots at every person, male or female, that flirts with you.”    
  
“He’s just protective, tha’s all.” Rose glanced down at her dress, which had been loaned to her by woman called Attary, whose toddler daughter Rose had covered with her own body to shield the little girl when the attack from the invaders had caused the building they’d been in to collapse. It was a soft pink color, and styled in a mix of American prom dress with a Grecian twist. Sparkling gems adorned the tight, sleeveless bust, and the silky material cascaded down to the floor in delicate folds. Two of those folds came around her body, covering most of the bust and her bare back, to attach with a crystal adorned clip over her right shoulder.    
  
She hadn’t seen the Doctor’s expression when she’d come in, but he had playfully teased the clip on her shoulder with a flick of his fingers and made a comment about it being night, so she wouldn’t turn as pink as the material from the twin suns. Then he’d turned down her request for a dance, and Jack had dragged her off without ceremony. “Now, go on. ‘M gonna go have some wine ‘nd see about that pile of cakes!” She shoved Jack playfully away. “You go enjoy your dessert, Captain!”    
  
“Just do it!” Jack laughed, as his path was immediately intersected by the man who’d been eyeballing him. “Well hello. I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” He melted his words, and Rose watched as the man was helpless to resist Jack’s blue eyed temptation.    
  
“Now, drinks.” Rose picked her way over to wine and dessert table, eyeballing the luxurious looking display as she picked up a flute of what tasted and looked like champagne. “I swear, between him ‘nd my mum, they don’ know up from down. The Doctor is so not in love with me.” She whispered to the glass, trying to decide between the green cakes or the purple ones.    
  
“He is rather fit, isn’t he Kalara?” The voice of the Crown Prince’s twin sister, Lioria giggled from the otherside of the table. Rose hastily made sure she was concealed by the intricate sculpture of ice and fruit. She’d already had three run ins with Lioria, and none had been pleasant. The woman, who was the younger of the twins and therefore not going to be Empress, was as snobby and pretentious as her brother was open and charming. She’d easily pegged Rose as being born in a lower class, and she had openly made her distaste known.    
  
None of the snide jabs had been in front of the Doctor or Jack, though. The only reason Rose hadn’t ripped her perfect purple hair from her head was because it was an automatic death sentence to assault royalty, without trial. Rose wondered if she realized Jack was already occupied, and was about to sneak away and warn him that Lioria had him in her sights, when Lioria’s best friend, who was equally as snobbish chimed in. “He’s a bit older than I like, but he is a Time Lord. He could be twenty or two thousand for all we know.” The women giggled mischievously. “Do it. Come on, you’d be the envy of the entire enclave, the only Plydarian to ever take a Time Lord, the Last Time Lord to be exact, to bed.”    
  
Anger clouded Rose’s vision, and she nearly shattered the thin stem of her champagne flute at the realization. They were talking about the Doctor, about trying to seduce the Doctor. She knew she had no right to be jealous, no right to interfere. The Doctor didn’t belong to her, no matter how much she wanted him to. Grinding her teeth, she sucked in a deep breath and forced her attentions back to selecting fruit.    
  
“I mean, there’s no way he’s with that human chav. I’m surprised he’s letting her travel with him at all. My grandmother said Time Lords were a very proper race, and they never mingled with lesser species.” Lioria’s tone was so smug, that it took all of Rose’s resolve to not come around and dump the chocolate fountain on her white gown. “Haven’t seen her all evening, have you? Probably off hitching up with one of the soldiers.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised. Look, Aunt Julie’s gone. Only Lioneius is with him. Now’s your chance.”    
  
Rose watched as Lioria came into view, gracefully sashaying her way towards the Doctor and her twin brother. There was no mistaking the intent in her movements, the way she shook her hair back and let the straps of her gown shift down her shoulders to show off their elegant, delicate contours. She touched her brother’s arm, and then she placed her fingers in the Doctor’s hand, which earned her a short bow and kiss to her knuckles from the Time Lord. That did it. Rose was following her before she had a chance to register her own feet moving.   
  
She dropped her champagne flute on a passing waiter’s tray, dodging the other people dancing or walking by. She knew this was probably a bad idea, knew that she had absolutely no right to interject, and halfway there she nearly stopped. Seeing Lioria trail her fingers along the Doctor’s arm, a blatant flirtatious gesture, spurred her on. Maybe it was the four glasses of champagne, maybe it was the high of spending three days saving these people, or maybe it was just anger at being treated like she was less than what she was her entire life, but Rose was on a mission. She didn’t know what mission, but she knew she was going to stop Lioria from even trying to get the Doctor in her fancy bed. Even if the Doctor didn’t want Rose, that bitch was not even anywhere near good enough for him.    
  
“Sir Doctor, would you mind escorting me into the gardens? There’s this wonderful flower you must see.” Lioria’s voice was the epitome of sweet innocence, but the position of her fingers, the slight raise of her twin’s eyebrows, told Rose that her facial expression said way more.    
  
“I was meanin’ ta look at the gardens my-“ The Doctor’s reply was as polite as it always was when he was being cordial, but as he looked past her, eyes falling on Rose, she saw confusion and surprise in his crystalline gaze. Rose could only imagine how her face must look. It probably reflected the ball of anger, jealousy, and possessive protection that was burning between her throat and her stomach. “Oh, Rose, there you are.”    
  
“Yep.” Rose didn’t realize she had snapped the word until Lioria turned to stare daggers at her, and the Doctor’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. It was the sight of that perfectly manicured, cream colored hand on his leather coated sleeve that made up her mind. Reaching past Lioria, taking care not to touch her and avoid being charged with assault, Rose grabbed the Doctor by his worn lapels, dragged him down, and she pressed up on her toes to crush her lips to his.    
  
They were damp, cool, and smelled of banana wine as they met hers. The sensation of finally feeling them on her own quelled her anger for a heartbeat, making her breath catch. Then she realized he wasn’t reciprocating, wasn’t moving, wasn’t even breathing. Gasping, cheeks flushed in both her returning anger and  the shame of rejection, she pulled back. The Doctor was staring down at her, looking properly shell shocked. Rose was about to apologize, afraid she’d finally gone and crossed a line, when his hands went simultaneously to her waist and hair, pulling her flush against him, and he covered her lips with a groan of delight.    
  
Time stood still, Rose was almost sure of it, as she became aware of nothing except his satin lips, the cool, wine flavored stroke of his tongue against hers, and his hearts racing and skipping under her knuckles. Joy like a thousand suns being born filled her. The universe spun around her, making her knees tremble and her heart soar. It felt like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds before he pulled back to stroke her cheek with a calloused thumb. “Rose...” He breathed, those intoxicating eyes shining in unabashed adoration and affection. After a kiss like that, so perfect, she could see everything in his eyes her mum and Jack had said was there. How had she missed it all this time?    
  
“Doctor.” Rose murmured back, gently stroking his jaw, swallowing as he folded his arms around her and dropped a delicate kiss to her hair. Lioria looked absolutely murderous, as Rose turned her gaze on her. “My Doctor.” Rose repeated, holding the princess’ stare as her hand dropped from the open air to her side. “Mine, so no, he doesn’ want to see your flower.” She cocked her eyebrow and smirked, nodding to Lioria’s groin. “Or lack thereof. Go find another offworlder to shag so you’ll be the envy of the enclave. The Doctor is mine, yeah. Me, the chav, lesser bein’.”    
  
“Well I never-“   
  
“Hang on, she called you a chav ‘nd a lesser bein’?” The Doctor snagged Rose’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, tugging her eyes up to meet his as Lioria was halted in her escape by her brother. Rose nodded, feeling almost sorry for Lioria as he tucked Rose into his side, splaying his palm over her stomach. “Normally ‘m not one for wanting praise and reward, by my Rose saved that entire hospital by throwin’ the bomb into that stasis chamber.”    
  
“Sir Doctor, Lady Rose, I’ll deal with my sister’s disrespect.” The Prince shook his head as he flashed them each a highly apologetic look. “And as apology for her behavior not only towards Lady Rose, but her dishonor at not first establishing that there was a claim between your hearts during her attempt to tempt you, Doctor, I offer full use of the Emissary wing for the remainder of your stay.”    
  
“Thank you, your Highness.” Rose smiled as Lionieus dragged his sister away hissing harshly at her. Now that they were alone, the Doctor’s hand fell from her stomach to step back and look down at her. His eyes were guarded now, and she felt dread fill her stomach. “Doctor, I-“    
  
“Was tha’ kiss because you really want me ‘nd couldn’ stand the thought of another woman touchin’ me, or was it you jus’ tryin’ to embarrass Lioria?” His words were low, meant only for her ears, and not for the small group of eavesdroppers that were standing a few feet away. Well, she had her opportunity now, the chance to tell him, or the chance to fall back and point out he can’ be mad because he cock-blocked every guy who looked at her. “Rose-“    
  
“Doctor, ‘ve wanted to kiss you since I ran into your bloody box!” Rose threw the words out, watching them impact the Doctor, turning his guarded expression into one of disbelief, wonder, shock, and hesitancy. “‘Nd I know you’re like nine-hundred, ‘nd you think you’re a monster because of what you did to your people, but I don’ care about the age difference. I think you’re the most wonderful, amazin’, gorgeous, brilliant man I’ve ever met, and I lov-hmmm.” She groaned as he cut her off with a fiery kiss, pulling her so tightly against him that she had to arch her back to keep their lips together.    
  
Time didn’t even have time to slow, because a loud wolf whistle echoed over the music, and Rose broke from the kiss in shock. Jack was applauding and whistling. “It’s about bloody time! You go Rose!!” Giggling, she tucked her face into the Doctor’s chest, as every eye turned on them.    
  
“Why don’ we go somewhere a bit more private, love? I think we have quite a few months to make up for.” The Doctor’s voice was low and warm in her ear, and she shivered at the promise it held. Love, he’d called her love. The Doctor wanted her as much as she wanted him. “Shall we go see about this Emissary wing?”    
  
“Definitely.” She giggled, feeling her tongue slip into the corner of her mouth and wedge between her teeth. Rose couldn’t stop the joy exploding in her heart from spreading across her face.    
  
“By Rassilon, I love it when you smile like that.” The Doctor beamed, and Rose squealed as he scooped her into his arms. “Sod it all, I love everythin’ about you. I was just too afraid to say it, in case-“ he squeezed her gently as he carried her out of the hall, and Rose placed a finger over his lips.    
  
“Doesn’ matter wha’ we though’ before, Doctor. Only matters where we go from here, ‘nd I want that to be us, together, properly.” He grinned against her fingers like she’d just told him he’d won the most amazing prize in the universe. Rose didn’t understand what he saw in her, but she wasn’t going to ask. “‘M yours until you don’ want me anymore.”    
  
“I want you forever, Rose Tyler. Have done since you said ‘there’s me.’” The hallway was empty, making their whispers echo lightly off the stones and glass.    
  
“Then ‘m yours forever, Doctor.” She brushed the back of his neck with her fingers softly, grinning as she shivered and kissed her brow. “Now take me to our room, Doctor. You owe me a dance.”    
  
“With pleasure.” She yipped as he picked up his pace and leaned down to steal her heart all over again.    
  
Rose learned very well that night, that the Doctor could, indeed, dance, and that the universe did not implode. It, in fact, exploded into a billion new stars, but only she and the Doctor got to see them in each other’s minds.    
  
  



End file.
